


Saving Valentine’s Day – a Connor Tale

by Luthienberen



Series: Connor to the Rescue! [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Teenagers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, chaytham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haytham and Charles have decided not to celebrate their first Valentine’s Day, which is fine by Connor. Until of course, he learns from his uncles and Ellen that this is totally wrong and requires rectifying. So yet again he must intervene with his father and dad – what would they do without him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Valentine’s Day – a Connor Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [excessiveReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessiveReader/gifts).



> **UPDATE 8th August 2016 :Now beta-read by rae_fa – thank you so much! Any remaining mistakes are my own. Nothing major story wise bar spelling & grammar have changed.**
> 
> Dedicated to excessiveReader who asked for a Valentine’s story set in the same universe as ‘Connor’s Great Idea’. So, I’ve created a ‘Connor to the Rescue!’ Series to link the fic together. Not beta-read!
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes in the coffee brewing process, I don’t drink coffee (avowed tea lover here!) so have used google as my font of knowledge – whether that is a terrifying concept or not remains to be seen.
> 
> I hope the formatting is okay, I had some trouble - just comment if I need to correct the spacing!

_Saturday_

 

The tea was brewing frustratingly slowly today for Connor. He knew his dad wouldn’t entertain any entreaties from him until he had his first cup in his hand _at least_. So he was practically bouncing on the spot as he hovered by his dad’s elbow.

 

His father and dad took it in turns to cook breakfast and today was his dad’s turn. Of course, since his uncles had stayed the night, (some super-secret meeting that Connor hadn’t been able to eavesdrop on), they were having a treat of pancakes for breakfast instead of the more healthy fare they usually had, such as porridge.

 

“Can I help with the coffee Dad? I’m really quick at making it!”

 

Charles Lee stared at him in amusement, “You are and yes, you may load up the coffee maker.”

 

Relieved to get things moving, Connor ran over to the cupboard and pulling over a chair, clambered up to reach the cupboard with the expensive coffee beans. He was tall but for some reason his father always put the coffee beans and tea high up as if Connor was interested in messing around with the stuff. He’d be grounded for life if he damaged the tea. Meanwhile the coffee might result in shouting possibly, Connor wasn’t sure how attached either Haytham or Charles Lee were to the beverage.

 

“May I inquire why you are so desperately helpful today?”

 

Connor was insulted, “I help all the time!”

 

His dad nodded and prepared a large pan for the pancakes. Measuring out the ingredients for the batter, Charles said mildly, “You are a good boy Connor so I’m definitely not implying you don’t assist Haytham and me normally. However, you are a trifle more excited this morning than usual.”

 

Connor carefully spooned the beans into the coffee maker. He wondered if he could pretend he didn’t know what his dad was going on about, but firstly Connor didn’t like lying and secondly he knew it was futile. It might count against him also when he did ask his dad the all-important question.

 

“Perhaps, but you have to have your tea first.”

 

“Ah, should I be worried?” About to protest at his dad’s alarmed tone, Connor caught the mischievous smile and sniffed instead.

 

“Nope!”

 

His dad thankfully left it at that and continued making breakfast, while Connor played with their five Pomeranians and his cat who was suffering with that classic ‘why am I surrounded by such slobbering canines?’ It was therefore to Connors never-ending amusement when he caught his ginger cat curled up with dark Spado, so they looked like night and day. His dad was just as bad and would take pictures whenever he caught them in such a compromising position…

 

…Then posted them on Facebook, though that possibly was Connor’s fault.

 

Father had given up saying they were obsessed and suffered very much like Raphael (his cat) did when eating alongside the dogs.

 

Even so, time passed slowly but finally the coffee and food were ready and soon all of them were devouring breakfast.

 

Connor ate his pancakes as quickly as he could, so the minute he scraped the last bit of syrup he could finally ask, “Can Clipper come over next weekend?”

 

Charles eyed him warily, “And?”

 

“Ellen and Kanen'tó:kon too?”

 

His father finished off his pancakes and sipped his coffee, “For the whole day son?”

 

This was the tricky part and something Connor wasn’t sure his father would be too happy about, hence he was angling for a yes from his softer dad, Charles Lee.

 

“A sleepover Father.”

 

Uncle Hickey burst out laughing for some reason, “On Valentine’s Day Connor? You’ll be lucky. I bet Haytham and Charlie have got plans.”

 

“Thomas!” hissed Charles, red with anger. Connor grinned. His Uncle Hickey was hilarious when goading his dad. Apart from when Connor took offence on his dad’s behalf of course, but he still had much to learn from him, but plans?

 

“Plans?” Connor was confused, “Are we going out somewhere?”

 

Even his Uncles Pitcairn and Johnson laughed at that.

 

“Not on Valentine’s Day,” commented Uncle Pitcairn, “that is one certain time my wife and I have a children free night.”

 

Connor wrinkled his nose, “Why? To kiss and icky stuff like that? Ew.”

 

His father actually smiled, “Yes and I promise you son, it won’t be ‘icky’ when you suddenly are enamoured of a girl.”

 

His dad laughed, blue eyes bright, “Oh Connor, your horrified expression is wonderful. It is true, just you wait.”

 

“Climbing trees is better Dad. Anyway, you two kiss all the time so _why_ can’t I come?”

 

His dad looked puzzled, “Come where?”

 

Wasn’t it obvious? “Out like Uncle Pitcairn said.”

 

“Oh,” Charles glanced at his father and blushed. Yuck again, thought Connor frowning. “Well, we haven’t made plans so I don’t see why you can’t have a sleepover, though Ellen must sleep in a separate room. Haytham?”

 

His father exchanged looks with Charles then finally nodded, “Yes, Connor can have his friends over.” Connor winced as his father captured his gaze and said in a stern voice, “But you will all behave and not make a lot of noise in the night so we can at least pretend you’re all asleep.”

 

“Yes!” jumping up Connor ran around the table to hug his dad and father, “Thanks both! I’ll call them now.” Dashing off Connor heard Uncle Hickey saying, “You’re seriously not celebrating your first Valentine’s Day?”

 

His father’s reply was almost lost as he picked up the phone and eagerly checked his friend’s numbers.

 

“No, I don’t see why we should Thomas. It’s just another day in the calendar.”

 

= = =

 

_Monday_

 

“I can’t believe your father agreed to us staying over on Valentine’s Day,” said Ellen as she fell in beside him on the walk into school.

 

Connor shrugged, “They’re not going out, Dad said so and Father also said it wasn’t anything special.”

 

Ellen’s eyes went wide, “Wow, and your dad wasn’t angry?”

 

“No, why should he be angry?”

 

“Um, because Valentine’s Day is romance and love and all that sort of thing.”

 

“It’s not compulsory.”

 

Ellen shook her head, No, look, let me show you on my phone.”

 

Connor peered at the screen excited, “Your mum let you have a new one?”

 

“Yes, you still not allowed one?”

 

“Not until I stop leaving my old one in a tree.”

 

Ellen giggled and managed to bring up a webpage devoted to romantic rubbish just as Clipper and Kanen’tó:kon joined them. Connor suspiciously read all the information. Most of it seemed like a lot of effort and rather gross. Adults liked flowers, chocolates (okay that he understood), big expensive meals and perfumes?

 

“Why are they advertising baths?” asked Kanen’tó:kon.

 

“No idea,” said Clipper, “how can baths be romantic?”

 

Ellen rolled her eyes, “Does it matter? It’s not as if you have to do all these things, just some of them.” She looked at Connor, “Are you sure they don’t have plans?”

 

Connor hesitated, because this was confusing. Should his father and dad have made plans to go out and buy flowers? It seemed like a waste. “Yes, Uncle Hickey was surprised they weren’t, but why not all this stuff the rest of the year?”

 

“No idea, but there must be something to it if Mr Hickey was surprised.” said Ellen triumphantly, “Mr Hickey knows about these things.”

 

Well that was true. Uncle Hickey seemed to be a font of knowledge, including things neither his father nor dad wished him to learn so he guiltily learnt it in secret.

 

Clipper added, “Remember we had to help your father kiss your dad? Seems this is the same thing, but could be both of them!”

 

Connor brightened, that made a lot of sense considering Uncles Johnson and Pitcairn had also commented. “Okay, but we can still have the sleepover and organise a romantic evening in.”

 

When Kanen’tó:kon looked worried, Connor said reassuringly, “We have to be there otherwise they’ll mess up like with the mistletoe.”

 

“Yeah…,” conceded Kanen’tó:kon, “but what is our plan?”

 

Connor grinned, “We’ll need Uncle Hickey to buy some things, and we can arrange the rest. Meeting during lunch to plot?”

 

Three nods and the next great intervention was underway. Satisfied, Connor began thinking of what they could do.

 

= = =

 

_Saturday – Valentine’s Day_

 

Uncle Hickey had been thrilled to assist, which while great was a little worrying. Connor had made his Uncle promise whatever he did wouldn’t annoy his dad. Uncle Hickey had promised with a carefree smile that didn’t reassure him.

 

Oh well, it was Valentine’s Day, so too late to back out now.

 

As it happened the day started off brilliantly, with the rare treat (and one Connor enjoyed) of an English breakfast being served up. Then Connor was waiting for his friends until about mid-morning, when they began filtering in.

 

Once the team was together he ushered his friends upstairs so they could speak privately.

 

“Everyone ready?”

 

Kanen’tó:kon plopped his bag on Connor’s bed, “Yes, I designed the cards.” His friend was beaming and showed his efforts. The cards were garish red and pink, with added blue.

 

“Blue?” Connor picked up the card meant for his father, “I thought red and pink were the colours for Valentine?”

 

Kanen’tó:kon looked smug, “Ah, but what’s your father’s favourite colour?”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me, he’s scarily nice when he says to dad how he loves his eyes.”

 

Clipper shuddered, “Father of Understanding shoot me if I ever say something like that.”

 

“If you’ll do the same,” Connor promised.

 

“Deal.”

 

Kanen’tó:kon just shrugged and looked at Ellen as if to say they were crazy.

 

Ellen returned the sentiment with a nod, then asked, “Do we know what ‘Father of Understanding’ means yet?”

 

“Nope, but that’ll be our next mission.”

 

“Terrific as Uncle Johnson says,” said Clipper, “When do we move out again?”

 

“Later in the afternoon when Uncle Hickey has visited, otherwise they’d suspect.”

 

“So,” asked Ellen, “what now?”

 

Connor swept his arm around his bedroom, “Whatever you want, computer games, board games, or climbing trees. I’ve also got some new films?”

 

“Film first then games,” decided Ellen.

 

Connor led them downstairs where his dad was very helpful in offering drinks, snacks and later lunch. His father retreated to his office where eventually Charles joined him and they were left to their own (completely innocent) devices.

 

= = =

The first part of their plan came into effect when Uncle Hickey visited about mid-afternoon on ‘business’. Using his uncle’s visit as a cover, Connor convinced Kanen’tó:kon to slip into his father’s office and slip ‘Haytham’s’ Valentine card onto Charles’ desk, he would do the same with ‘Charles’’ card on his father’s desk. Connor knew both men would find them quickly once their friend left and if suspicious would suspect Uncle Hickey.

 

They were all excited and hopeful, though Ellen seemed to be the only one convinced this would solve the problem immediately.

 

Connor was glum in that outlook, “You didn’t see the difficulties we had at Christmas Ellen. My father was a major pain to track down and so oblivious we had to use the jealously card.”

 

Clipper agreed, “It was awful. Thought we’d be camping in a tree and miss supper the way we were heading.”

 

“Do you two only ever think of trees?” replied Ellen.

 

Kanen’tó:kon sniggered, “Ratonhnhaké:ton dreams about trees. Ouch!”

 

Connor rolled his eyes, “That was just a light tap on the arm Kanen’tó:kon.”

 

“Whatever, can you see them?”

 

They were huddled by the store room where Charles and Haytham kept all manner of cooking goods, so they had an excuse of being ‘starving’ if either man asked why they were haunting their office.

 

Connor glanced over his shoulder and saw his dad approaching. He did look at them with surprise but simply shook his head saying fondly, “Don’t mess up my order please and be sensible. ONE treat each okay?” Then he opened the office door and disappeared inside.

 

= = =

Quickly going over to his desk Charles frowned when he saw an envelope with his name printed on the front. Examining the envelope without touching it he saw it wasn’t posted but had little hearts on the white flap. Well, it seemed harmless and no one had been inside the house apart from Thomas and of course Connor’s friends. Reassured by his reasoning Charles opened the envelope to see a Valentine’s card. Fluffy poms, orange, black and cream, decorated the outside and inside was a simple printed Victorian-style script confessing, “My dear Charles, you have lightened my life with your presence. I adore your moustache and sparkling blue eyes. I love you, Yours forever, Haytham’

 

Unsure yet hopeful, Charles checked the card again wondering if this could be from Haytham and not some cruel practical joke. Why printed text? They both had very nice flowing handwriting though it appeared the card was mostly computer designed so perhaps Haytham was continuing that?

 

Charles re-read the words and his stomach tightened. Apart from being saccharine and not in the usual grace shown by Haytham, it fitted the overall Valentine theme. Charles traced the words and the pictures with a growing smile. It was a wonderful surprise though he hadn’t gotten anything for Haytham because they’d agreed.

 

No, no need to worry. He would make it up to Haytham tonight. First, he needed to ask Connor one thing.

 

= = =

Connor was close to biting his nails waiting for his dad’s reaction. As he stared at the door, Connor noticed that Ellen had the presence of mind to open the store cupboard to give the illusion of searching for treats while they waited. They didn’t have to wait long as Charles appeared, flushed and holding his card. He glanced at them and asked softly, “Did…did you see your father Connor?”

 

“No, why?” Connor was proud at how innocent he came across.

 

Charles was clearly agitated, “Oh nothing. I, um, will just put this upstairs. Can’t have it distracting us from work.”

 

His dad disappeared quickly and Connor nudged Kanen’tó:kon happily, “One down!”

 

Clipper hissed, “Mr Kenway.”

 

Hastily all four dove into the cupboard to hear, “One treat children understand? Charles worked hard on your supper so no ruined appetites. Not to mention the dessert I baked.”

 

“Yes Mr Kenway!” “Yes Father!”

 

Clipper snagged a chocolate bar, “Your father and dad are softies. You were so right that getting Mr Lee with your father would work miracles.”

 

Connor smiled smugly, “Yup, but we still need to help them.”

 

Ellen selected a bag coloured sweets, “It certainly is fun educating them on how to behave.”

 

Kanen’tó:kon ignored their banter simply choosing his bag of chocolate buttons, “As long as we’re not in trouble.”

 

Connor couldn’t reply as his father appeared with his card and assessed them carefully. For a moment Connor thought he was suspicious, but after a heart stopping moment he said, “Did you see your dad come by Connor?”

 

“Oh yes, he went into your office but had to leave, don’t know why.”

 

“Indeed,” his father paused and examined his card. He mostly seemed puzzled before finally his mouth twitched into a small smile. “Well, continue with what you were doing son.”

 

Amazed at his father’s distracted behaviour Connor urged the others past and up the stairs where they burst into quiet laughter. “It’s working!” gasped Ellen. “What next Connor?”

 

Boosted by confidence, Connor whispered, “The flowers. You did say they’re important.”

 

“Flowers for men though?” queried Clipper.

 

Ellen smoothed out her dress, “Yes, you’d better watch out, liking flowers can lead to being like a girl. How terrible!”

 

“That’s not what I meant!”

 

Connor stepped in-between them, “Stop it you two. Anyway I don’t see what’s wrong liking flowers or being a girl. Our mothers are – were -” Ellen hugged him sympathetically and Connor focused not on crying, “So shut up.”

 

Clipper nodded guiltily, “Sorry Ellen, sorry Connor.”

 

Ellen said, “That’s okay. Shall we continue?”

 

Kanen’tó:kon quickly took over, looking uncomfortable even as he stood supportively beside his friend. “I’ve got the flowers from the back of your closet Connor. They’re still fine. How do we this without making them realise what’s going on?”

 

“Like we discussed?” offered Clipper. “I think that’ll still work. Mr Hickey went to the bathroom, but they haven’t and he also popped into the garden as promised so…”

 

Connor agreed, “See you later!” Grabbing one flower pot full purple tulips while Ellen seized the red and white carnations they split.

 

= = =

“Dad! Dad!” Connor called as he ran into the office. Kanen’tó:kon had kept watch as he left his flowers outside and reported that Mr Lee was in the office while his father had thankfully already been pulled away by ‘demure’ Ellen while Clipper maintained vigil for their return.

 

Charles Lee looked up smiling. “What is it Connor? Are you hungry already after your sweets?”

 

“Nope, but come and see this!” Tugging at his dad’s sleeve finally the man obeyed and Connor dragged him to the garden doors where his dad halted abruptly.

 

Staring at the flowers he asked weakly, “How? Who?”

 

Connor picked the tulips up saying innocently, “Father must have done it. It’s Valentine’s Day right?” Holding them out Connor waited breathlessly for his dad to take them. He did looking as bewildered and happy as a man could.

 

Examining them closely Connor relaxed as he saw the soppy expression and adoring eyes. Yeah, gross but at least they were showing them what to do on Valentine’s Day.

 

Charles barely could look at him as if the flowers were magnetic, “Strange gift but I suppose Haytham was in the mood.” Still mystified Charles wandered off murmuring he should put the flowers on the dining table.

 

Thrilled, Connor and Kanen’tó:kon ran to see if Ellen and Clipper had been successful.

 

= = =

 

Haytham sighed impatiently. Must the children be so attention seeking? He thought teenagers wanted freedom, yet Connor and his friends seemed quite invested in hanging near Charles and him. Now Ellen had dragged him to the bathroom insisting there was something he needed to see.

 

Playing along, merely because Haytham didn’t think Ellen would be so obvious if she was partaking in a trick, Haytham saw Kanen’tó:kon hovering outside. He was clearly a mixture of nervous and excited. Warier now, Haytham entered the bathroom door to find a pot of red and white carnations on the bathroom counter.

 

“It must be from Mr Lee!” said Ellen enthusiastically behind him, “They’re beautiful. What do you think Mr Kenway?”

 

“An odd place for flowers, but yes beautiful,” Haytham replied. Well, this he hadn’t expected, why would Charles present flowers to him on Valentine’s Day when they had agreed not to celebrate. Touching the petals Haytham paused as a fresh concern nagged him.

 

Had Charles agreed just to have peace? Perhaps he had wanted to notice the day even slightly? Flowers were practically a necessity of Valentine’s Day so were an obvious choice.

 

Haytham knew Charles well and even though they were lovers Charles still deferred to him greatly.

 

Right and proper when you were the Grandmaster, not so fantastic in a relationship and an aspect Haytham was working on. He must discuss this with Charles when Connor and his friends were ‘sleeping’.

 

Satisfied with his plan Haytham picked up the flowers. “I shall put them in our room. Thank you for showing me.”

 

Kanen’tó:kon said, “Great!” Then grabbed Ellen and both ran off.

 

Connor’s friends were as strange as he was, mused Haytham.

 

= = =

 

Supper was a nerve wracking affair as Connor could tell that his father and dad were expecting the other to say _something_ about the cards and flowers they’d received. Of course neither did in front of the ‘children’, which was insulting. Did they think Connor didn’t know about Valentine’s Day? At least _he_ had rectified his actions when his uncles and Ellen had advised otherwise.

 

Connor loved his father and dad, but it seemed his dad was just as bad as his father in SEEING THE OBVIOUS. Ahem.

 

“May we be excused?” Connor asked as he had been taught.

 

When he didn’t get a reaction, just more gazing between his father and dad, he asked again more loudly.

 

It was his father who responded, “Yes, but no killing each other.”

 

“We’ll be good as gold.”

 

“Hmmmm…” murmured his father who raised an eyebrow at Charles as if that meant some secret communication.

 

Well, he didn’t have time for this silliness. Connor headed for his bedroom, his friends in tow. They quickly grabbed everything (courtesy of strangely delighted Uncles Hickey and Gist) and headed to the living room.

 

“They’re in the kitchen talking,” whispered Ellen.

 

Connor groaned, “Damn, they’ll figure it out. Hurry and RUN.”

 

With haste they laid the boxes of chocolates on the low coffee table, lit the candles as instructed and popped a film on Uncle Gist swore would get a reaction. It was unfortunately in a blank DVD case and neither uncle had divulged what was on it. Worse Connor had been forced to take an oath not to look at the DVD nor have any his friends do so either.

 

Not knowing what the film was about was driving Connor crazy. He would ask Charles tomorrow, he’d be bound to say something. Leaving a note to play the disc, Connor heard footsteps just as Kanen’tó:kon cheerfully finished chucking blue confetti on the couch and Ellen opening the chocolates and laying them on red plastic plates. Clipper was already waiting anxiously as he’d lit the candles and poured out the horrible smelling wine.

 

“Connor?” drifted his dad’s voice.

 

_Not a chance_.

 

Connor herded his friends ahead and they had just made it to the stairs as father and dad entered the living room.

 

Their exclamations of surprise were fantastic. Pausing, Connor and the others knelt on the landing listening fiercely. There were rustling noises then finally his dad called up, “Thank you Connor!”

 

“Well played son,” was his father’s verdict. Then there was silence which made Connor wrinkle his nose.

 

“Uh, they’re kissing again. Let’s go and play a game. This was tiring!”

Ellen laughed, “But fun! Who’s next?”

 

“Someone not so scary like your father,” said Clipper.

 

“Definitely,” agreed Kanen’tó:kon as he shared the one box of chocolates they’d saved.

 

= = =

 

Charles sank onto the couch with Haytham beside him.

 

“Connor is becoming quite a schemer Haytham, we should be worried I think.”

 

Haytham handed him a glass of red wine, trying the beverage as well, “Hmmm, a nice one. I suspect Thomas or Gist.”

 

Catching his eye Haytham smiled devilishly and leaning across kissed Charles long and slow. Humming with happiness Charles relaxed against Haytham.

 

“I think you’re correct Charles, but we shall worry once we have celebrated. Chocolate?”

 

Their moment was interrupted by the appearance of Raphael jumping onto the couch. His ginger tail was waving about and Haytham as always stroked him with a fond smile.

 

“You’ll never live it down Haytham that you’re an animal lover,” whispered Charles teasingly into his lover’s ear. Haytham stopped and calmly put the protesting kitty on the carpet.

 

Turning he kissed Charles hard, “We agreed silence on the subject, so remind me to punish you.”

 

Charles grinned, “A dreadful fate indeed.”

 

“We shall see. Shall we check out this mystery film?”

 

“Yes, why not? Maybe we can drown out the machinations of Connor and his friends. Perhaps we can convince them to target someone else for a change, so our friends can have the pleasure of being ‘sorted’.”

 

Haytham laughed and pressed play on the DVD causing the film to begin to roll.

 

= = =

 

_“What is this?”_

 

Wide-eyed Connor and his friends paused mid-chatter, mouths open. He had never heard his father lose control quite like that before.

 

Ellen, (who hadn’t been told to return to her room yet, so she had gotten the bed at Connor’s insistence while they sat on their sleeping bags), asked, “What happened?”

 

Before Connor could fathom an answer, they heard Charles’ yell, “I’ll KILL Thomas!”

Clipper crawled off his bag and to the bedroom door, opening it slightly.

 

Connor wondered what was wrong…wait… “Do you think it was the DVD that Uncle Gist gave us? Wonder why Dad thinks it was Uncle Hickey?”

 

“Maybe?” said Kanen’tó:kon even as they heard Charles shout, “Connor! Did you know what was on the disc?”

 

Connor swallowed, “No dad! I swear. I promised not to look.”

 

“Thank goodness. Er…you may all sleep now,” finished his dad sounding furious and embarrassed.

 

Falling back into their respective beds they exchanged glances. Connor spoke for all of them, “We have _got_ to find out what was on that DVD.”

 

His friends all agreed so, pact made, Connor returned to their sleepover.

 

Adults!


End file.
